


Red and the Bitty

by BunnyBrea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Giant skeleton, Giant/Tiny, Giants, Human Sacrifice, Human bitty - Freeform, Licking, Macro/Micro, Papyrus - Freeform, Platonic Relationship, Sans - Freeform, Some oral vore-ish stuff, Threats of eating, Underfell, Vore, bitty - Freeform, just a little in-mouth stuff, kind of, tiny human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBrea/pseuds/BunnyBrea
Summary: Red is a giant skeleton, and the nearby human village worries he'll attack their home unless sacrifices are made. This time, however, there is no livestock to spare.So they sacrifice a human instead.But Red isn't exactly the terrifying, man-eating skeleton they think he is.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Red and the Bitty

The binds were tight and painful as I was secured to the alter, hands at my sides as they were tied to the post. A rope was tied between my ankles so that I could stand but not run. They rubbed me down with sweet-smelling oils and fresh flowers to make me appealing. I was only wearing a simple grey dress – no sleeves, hem ending at my calves. I didn’t need to be decent for what was to come.

When they were done tying me up the torches were lit – the signal that the sacrifice was ready.

Then they ran.

I kept going back and forth between pity and hatred for the villagers, I understood they were afraid, but to sacrifice one of their own? I had been against the idea since the beginning, and my outcry was probably my downfall. They always said I was too loud and opinionated, that ten years ago I would have been burned as a witch.

And now . . .

I heard an earth-shaking thump as the wilderness stretched out before me shuddered.

This was the pity part, because the thing I was being sacrificed to wasn’t something we could fight, couldn’t run from, it was a monster that haunted even the most sturdy man’s nightmares.

And now it was coming for me.

We had started leaving sacrifices for it last year, as a deterrent to keep it from wandering into the village. Horses, goats, and cattle were enough to satisfy and keep it away, but this season the harvest was poor and sickness had taken out much of our livestock. If we gave any to the monster, many in the village would starve.

So, a human sacrifice it was. They drew from a lottery of those who wouldn’t be missed – no family, disabled, didn’t contribute to the village, and with no parents or perspective husband I was part of that lot.

I tried to stay calm as the thumping grew louder, but I could barely breath. I didn’t want to see it, I didn’t want to die like this . . .

Red light fell over the cliffside where I was being presented, and I pinched my lips between my teeth to keep from screaming.

The monster was a giant skeleton with red eyes that glowed in the night. They said that if you saw the red of his eye it was already too late. He was tall enough to look down at the cliffside that held me, seeing me clearly in the firelight.

I gasped and hyperventilated at the sight of him, gods he was so big. His mouth was frozen in a skeletal smile, and I couldn’t bear to maintain eye contact. I turned my face away, trying to hide in my own shoulder.

He came closer. The ground vibrated beneath my feet, and I felt the hot air of his breath hit my small body as he leaned close.

“Please, please . . .” I quietly begged for mercy. _Go away, make it quick, make it not happen at all._

A finger the size of a tree trunk touched the side of my head and I gasped, eyes shooting open.

His entire face filled my vision, his eyes bathing me in red light. I couldn’t scream, everything about my body frozen, but tears did fall, rolling down my cheeks and landing on his fingertip. The digit was strange, firm, but not quite like actual bones. It was warm.

“Please . . .”

Then his other fingers joined, wrapping around my body and yanking me away from the post I was tied to. The restraints snapped, but my limbs were pressed down as he closed me in a fist.

I finally screamed and struggled against his grip. He held me tighter, pushing the air out of my lungs so I could no longer cry out. I gasped for air, head spinning as I was lifted up away from the ground. He held me to his face and I saw those awful teeth. They were sharp and pointed like a shark, and one was shiny with gold. I could see my terror-ridden face reflected in it.

Oh gods, please no . . .

He brought me close, tilting his hand so that I was on my back. He opened his fingers slightly and inhaled through his nose. The rush of air was enough to lift the fabric of my dress. He was _smelling_ me.

I raised my arms and pressed the palms of my hands against the space that – on a human – would have been his upper lip. His teeth were right there, brushing against my legs.

“Stop!” I screamed. “Don’t eat me!”

The creature hesitated, his hand going stiff beneath me.

“Please! Please don’t do this!” I pleaded, smacking my hand against the bone of his face for emphasis. A strange noise built up from his chest, and his hand trembled.

Was he _laughing_? Could he understand me?

His fingers wrapped around me again, pinning my arms down and I was lowered, finally away from his mouth. He cupped me at his chest and started to walk away from the cliff.

He wasn’t letting me go. Was he saving me for later? I moaned and fresh tears fell from my eyes. I grabbed the fabric of his shirt, not daring to look down. I didn’t want to think about how high up I was. I curled up as tight as I could into his palm, trembling and sobbing.

* * *

I don’t know how long we walked, but I had cried myself out by the time we reached his dwelling. I was cold and exhausted.

The place we arrived at was a cave – and by the claw marks embedded in the stone, it seemed that he had hollowed out most of it himself. The opening was covered by giant trees, dirt, and weeping willow vines. He pushed these away and slipped inside.

His red eyes lit up the cave revealing a surprisingly homey interior. There was a bed with a mattress of moss and sheep wool, a Chabudai made of raw tree wood, and even a fireplace which he went to first. It didn’t seem like the home of a bloodthirsty monster.

Using his free hand, the skeleton fiddled with two large pieces of flint, hitting them together until sparks flew and caught the coals in the fireplace. The fire grew quickly from there, filling the cave with warmth and light.

With the extra light I could see more details of the strange home. It was filled with items that the skeleton must have collected. The shelf-like formation of the cave walls were lined with farm tools, pretty rocks, barrels, wagons, even a water wheel from an old mill.

The skeleton turned and sat himself on his bed. I was pulled from his chest and splayed out across his palms as he cupped his hands together, resting his forearms on his knees so that he could stare down at me. I trembled.

“So,” he spoke, deep voice reverberating through the room, “what do we have here?”

I was too shocked to even try to reply. He could _talk._

His smile seemed to widen at my expression. He began to prod at me with his fingertips, making me yelp and jolt. This seemed to amuse him as he pressed into the squishiness of my belly and the curve of my back. He pushed me into one hand and lifted his fingers to his face, realizing they were slick and shining from the oil on my skin. I caught a brief glimpse of a red tongue as he licked his fingers.

“Mmm, tasty.”

“Please . . . please don’t . . .”

“What’s that, little morsel?”

“Don’t do this!” I screamed. “Stop taunting me! I’m so scared . . . I just want to go home . . .” I curled in on myself, closing my eyes and sobbing. “Just get it over with,” I begged.

I felt the world shift and held my breath. _Just don’t look. It’ll be over soon._

The hand tilted and I felt myself sliding. I gasped and sprung open to catch myself as I landed on something soft. It was the monster’s bed. There was a blanket, ragged and patched with stolen human quilts, but it was clean and warm.

A powerful _snap_ as loud as thunder made me jump as the skeleton snapped his fingers, and bones suddenly shot up around me, creating a cage. I yelped and ducked down.

I was on his bed, in a bone cage. The creature leaned forward, studying me in the prison he had created.

“Let me go!” I begged.

“Heh, get some sleep, little human,” the giant rumbled. “You’re not going anywhere.”

He laid down on the bed next to me, the shins of his legs blocking me from the rest of the room. I started crying again. I pressed my face into the fabric to muffle the sound, afraid of what he might do if I annoyed him.

Why was this happening? Why didn’t he just eat me?

I was so tired, but too scared to sleep. The giant was right there, and every sharp inhale and shift of his body made me jump. I couldn’t get over how big he was. My entire body had fit in the palm of his hand. He could do anything he wanted to me and I was just . . . helpless.

I cried for a long time, each terror-filled thought bringing a fresh bout of tears until it finally seemed that I was incapable of shedding anymore. I carefully caught my breath and wiped my nose on the fabric. The cave was quiet now, the fire had died down, and the giant was still.

Still seeking sleep, I decided to sing a song to myself, a lullaby. I started with a hum, then added the words, my voice cracking. The song was about scary storms, and the sun, and how tomorrows were better. It was gentle and calming and had that optimism that only fooled children.

But I needed it.

My voice cleared as I continued to sing, becoming more pleasing and less tear-choked. When the song was done I sang another, and then another until, despite everything, I was too tired to continue, and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling awful. My head pounded, my body was sore, and it was so cold. Then I realized that the reason I was awake was because the bed was shifting. The giant was awake. It all came rushing back and I gasped, now fully awake, and scrambled up to my knees.

The skeleton glanced down at me, red eyes glowing dully. His eyes were lidded, and he heaved himself up, stretching and yawning. He went to the fireplace and stoked it, stirring up the embers so that the flames grew once again. I shivered as the warmth hit me.

He then took a barrel from the shelf and wandered into a corner where he dipped the barrel into a pool of clear cave water. He drank from it deeply, refilled, then wandered back to the bed.

To me.

I gulped and ducked my head as he sat down.

“If I get rid of the bones are you going to run on me?”

I looked up in shock.

“If you scurry off and try to hide I’m not going to be happy, and if I catch you, _you’re_ not going to be happy. Got it?”

I nodded.

The bones disappeared. The skeleton kneeled down so that he laid on his stomach and we were almost eye to eye. He held the barrel out to me. “Drink.”

I did without question. I was so dehydrated from crying. I dipped my head into the barrel and sucked the water through my mouth. The water was icy and delicious. I gulped it down until I had to come up for air, then I sipped some more. The giant waited patiently until I was done.

“Why were you on the cliff?” He asked.

“F-for you . . .”

“What? I can’t hear you when you whisper, kid.”

“They left me for you!” I said louder. I shook away the tears, I was too tired to cry any more.

His eyes narrowed. “What, run out of cows?”

I nodded. “We- they didn’t have any more livestock to spare, so they left . . . me.”

“Left you huh,” he scooted closer, face filling up my vision. I leaned away and attempted to crawl backward, but his free hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me toward him, forcing me onto my back. “Is that why you taste so good?”

His teeth parted and that giant tongue appeared again. I tried to scream, but my voice was broken, and I let out a cracked squeak instead. The tongue came forward and lapped against my body, starting at the leg and running over my arm and chest, hitching up my dress.

_He was just saving me for breakfast._

He licked again, this time up my other leg. Hot saliva stuck to my body. His giant teeth towered over me, and the thought of being crushed by them made me start crying again. The tip of his tongue caught the tears off my face and he straightened up again.

I peeked an eye open, watching as he smirked down at me. “Those oils are delicious.” He leaned down to lick me again and I screamed, this time getting enough sound out to make him pause.

“Stop! Stop it you monster!”

“Hehe, you wound me, kid.”

“Let me go!” I was too tired to be afraid, now I was just angry, angry at being played with and tortured like this.

“Aw come on, I’m just cleaning you off, yeah? Aren’t I a nice guy?”

“No! You’re awful, you just want to watch me squirm.”

“Well, you are pretty cute when you struggle.”

I jumped up to my feet and scrambled away from him. “Stay away from me!”

“Well, if you don’t want to be breakfast, why don’t you sing something for me instead?”

“What?”

“I heard you last night, thought about squishing you to make you be quiet, but it wasn’t half bad. Sing for me again, little bird.”

“No!” I clenched my fists and bared my teeth. “I will never sing for you! I’m not your toy!”

His eyes narrowed and his grin darkened. “Oh no?”

In a flash his hand was on me, thumb and forefinger grabbing me under the arms and lifting me up harshly. I screamed and kicked my legs.

“Well, if you’re not going to entertain me, then all your good for is a quick meal.” He rolled over, back on the floor and head resting on the mattress. He lowered me down and opened his mouth wide.

My defiance and confidence fled like a flock of birds. The heat of his breath hit me as I was lowered down into his mouth, teeth closing around me. A string of saliva stretched in the corner of his mouth, and below me was his dark maw, his throat pulsing as if sensing the next meal.

“NO, NO, GOD PLEASE NO!”

He kept lowering me down until I rested on his tongue. I clung to his fingers. If he let go I would slide right down, I was so small he could swallow me whole. He left me there for a minute, my bare feet slapping against his tongue, looking for purchase, my tiny hands digging into the grooves of his bones.

Then he lifted me up and I breathed fresh air once again. He stared at me warningly.

“I thought so. You going to do as I say?”

“Yes, yes,” I nodded, shaking so bad it hurt. He lowered me down onto his chest and let go. I collapsed into the fabric of his shirt, trembling and sobbing.

“Come on, quit crying,” he grumbled, annoyed.

“C-can I have another drink . . . please?” I whimpered.

He grunted and grabbed the barrel again, tipping it toward me. I leaned in and drank deeply, washing my face as well. When I resurfaced I sniffed and pressed my face into his shirt to dry the water off. He didn’t seem to care.

“Sing something,” he ordered.

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat as I sat on my knees. His one eye watched me carefully as I calmed myself enough to start singing. I chose a folk song - it told the story of a creature that lived in the water. Not too fast or high, a good choice for my sore throat, though it was more upbeat than I was feeling, so it came off kind of haunting.

Above me, the giant’s gaze wandered up to the ceiling, becoming half-lidded. His body relaxed beneath me, and I relaxed in turn. I realized that I was clutching a fold of his giant shirt in my hands, and carefully released my grip.

At the end of the song he sighed, cool air passing through his nostrils and stirring my hair.

“Sing another,” he said.

I did, this time a lullaby, something gentle and soothing. He seemed to like it, closing his eyes completely. His breath deepened so that I felt myself lifted and lowered as his chest rose and fell.

“Could you sing that one again?” He asked sleepily when the song ended. I nodded and repeated it. By the end he had dozed off, snoring softly. I decided to try and get back onto the bed, uncomfortable with being on top of him.

I stood up and carefully walked across his chest, but his skeletal anatomy thwarted me. I stepped on air and gasped as I fell through a gap in his ribs, his shirt catching and hammocking me.

The giant grunted, peeking an eye open to look down at me.

“Comfy?”

“I- I’m sorry, I sl-slipped . . .”

He made a noncommittal sound and grabbed me around the waist. I was lifted and plopped down on the bed. I bounced on the soft material and let myself fall into a sitting position.

“Gotta go get food anyway,” he said, standing up. He looked around his home, studying the shelves until he found what he wanted. He picked up a broken grain silo riddled with rust-made holes and missing its roof. He placed it over me, trapping me. He then placed the barrel of water inside next to me.

“Stay here.”

“Ah-!” I started to protest, then stopped myself. Being locked up was scary, but at least I would be away from him, so I shut my mouth. Once he was satisfied that I wasn’t getting out, he left, and I was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief.

The quiet of the cave was soothing, and I could feel the warmth of the fireplace. It gave me time to finally calm down. For a while I just laid curled up, focusing on my breathing. I couldn’t escape if I didn’t plan, and I couldn’t plan if I was panicked.

Once I felt a bit calmer, I sat up and drank more water, then looked around my confines. Up close, the silo was even more rusted than I realized. In fact, some of the holes were rusted enough that I might be able to . . .

I picked at the metal and sure enough it broke off in my hands. Growing hopeful, I went to the largest hole I could find and began picking away the rusted edges, removing as much as I could. It would be a tight squeeze, but I could manage. I _had_ to.

I squeezed my head and shoulder through first, nicking my arms as I went. I ignored it. My waist was easy, but my hips proved to be a problem as they became wedged. I heard fabric tear as my dress got caught on the sharp edges.

I took a deep breath, planted my hands, and pushed.

I whimpered and yelped as my dress and thighs were torn. Blood ran down my legs. I wiggled and pushed with all my might until my hips finally cleared the hole and I tumbled down onto the bed.

I winced and looked at the damage. My thigh had a large, bloody gash, while my hips and arms were covered in scratches. It hurt, but that was okay.

I was _out_.

My hope grew to desperation as I ran to the edge of the bed, terrified that he would come back in at any moment. I climbed down the blankets to the cave floor and went as fast as I could to the exit, limping on my injured leg.

The door was a bit more tight than I remembered – large tree trunks secured with weeping willow vines. I had to work around some mud and dead leaves before I found a gap big enough to squeeze through. The bark bit at my skin, but I managed to get to the other side and stumble out into the sun.

I gasped in delight and even laughed a little. I was out! I did it! Screw you man-eating giant!

Now run, just run and don’t ever stop.

I had to climb down the cave-side, but by now the adrenaline was wearing off and I became very aware of how much pain I was in. My entire leg was red from the thigh injury, my head pulsed with pain, and the wind was cold against my practically-naked body.

I didn’t want to stop, couldn’t _afford_ to stop, but I hadn’t eaten in twelve hours, everything hurt, and I was so tired. I stopped on a rock shelf to rest, but this only made me dizzy. I wasn’t sure if I could make it down without falling, I was so weak.

_Don’t give up, you can’t be here when he comes back. You have to keep going_.

I sucked in a deep breath, steeling myself, and stood up again, determined to get away.

I almost didn’t notice the puma in time.

It moved so fast all I could do was scream and duck. It had been stalking me from the rocks above, and I didn’t see until it pounced. I dove forward just enough to miss its giant paws. It landed gracefully behind me, tail spinning as it turned around. I scrambled for the shelf edge, and the cat leaped for me.

I screamed as I jumped to dodge the attack, falling from the shelf onto a pair of boulders. Pain shot up my injured leg and I collapsed to my knees, scrapping them on the harsh surface. The puma was close behind and I rolled, letting myself fall off the boulder and onto the rocks below. When my body hit, I felt the pain travel through my spine and tiny rocks pinch and press into my skin. I screamed in despair because there was no other place to run. I was surrounded by large rocks, and I was too hurt to climb.

The puma hesitated on top of one of the boulders, staring down to make sure I wasn’t going to move, then pulled back its lips in a snarl, showing off the sharp feline fangs.

It jumped.

Then, a giant skeleton hand came out of nowhere, snatching the puma out of the air, and disappearing again. The yowls of the wild cat filled the air, and I could only stare up at the blue sky in horror.

. . . _if I catch you,_ you’re _not going to be happy._

Tears leaked down the corners of my eyes. I saw a shadow fall over me, and large red eyes peering down. I shut my eyes from him and turned my head away. I had failed. This was the end.

“Kid, can you move?”

I only sniffled in response. Everything hurt so much anyway, what did it matter?

I felt his giant fingertips brush against my body, then slip under my back. I winced. He got his hand under me so that I rested on his fingers, and lifted me out of the crevasse. The warm sun was replaced with the cool shadows of the cave.

“I told you to stay put, didn’t I?” he muttered, “think I’m locking you up for fun?”

Movement stopped and I opened my eyes a little when I felt the heat of the fireplace. He had me cupped in one hand, staring down at me, his face close so that he could study me.

“Shit, what did you do to your leg?” He sighed heavily. “I gotta clean that . . . hands are too big . . . Are you listening, kid?”

I blinked and swallowed. I could hear him, but I was so tired and in so much pain I could barely register the actual words.

“I’m _not_ going to hurt you, do you understand? Nod or something.”

I nodded. Not going to hurt me. Right.

“Okay, just hold still.”

He bowed his head over me, and I saw the red of his tongue as his teeth parted. I whined and tried to move away. The damp muscle ran over my injured leg, making me hiss and squirm.

“Shhh,” his deep voice was surprisingly gentle, “I know it hurts, just hang in there.”

He licked again, lapping away the blood and the dirt. At one point I heard him spit, then I heard the sharp rip of fabric.

“I need your help with this kid, sit up for me.”

I groaned as his fingers pushed me into a sitting position. I blinked and looked up as he lowered a strip of fabric toward me. It looked like it came from his own shirt. I took it and pressed it to the wound, which was now cleaned, the blood all gone. He carefully hooked my ankle under the first knuckle of his finger and raised my leg so that we could wrap the rest of the fabric around my thigh. Once it was secure, I tied it off, and he let me lay back again.

“Where else are you hurt? Anything broken?”

“Why do you care?” I muttered. “Just get it over with.”

“Didn’t I just say I wasn’t going to hurt you?”

“You said you’d make me sorry if I tried to run away.”

He sighed and cupped me against his chest. “You need to eat something,” he muttered.

He kept holding me as he began to rummage around with something, and I realized there were a couple of small bags (well, small for him) on the floor. From one bag he pulled out an entire apple tree branch and offered it to me.

“Take one, _eat_.”

I didn’t have to be told twice. I was starving. I grabbed an apple and started scarfing it down, even getting bites of core as I made sure to get as much fruit as possible. He then offered me a human-sized loaf of bread.

“Wh-where did you get this?”

“Stole it.” He didn’t look at me, just kept going through the bag.

“From humans? For me?”

He nodded. Next was a bunch of berries that he must have tried to pick from the bush. They were littered together with bits of branch and leaves. He put it all in his palm so that I could pick through it. I ate them all, and even some dandelions that got caught in the mess.

It looked like he had gone through someone’s garden as he handed me dirt-covered carrots, lettuce heads, corn cobs (still on the stalk), and zucchini. I wiped the dirt off as much as I could on the tatters of my dress and ate until I was completely full. He put the leftovers back in the bag.

Once that was done, I collapsed back into his palm, exhausted. He kept me there, holding and staring at me. I curled up into a ball. Sleep came on me fast, as fast as the puma . . . the cat flashed in my eyes and I jerked awake again.

The giant noticed.

Delicately, he reached down for me with this free hand and pressed his index finger against my back, carefully stroking along my spine. He touched my hair and arms as well. I felt I should be a little indigent about being petted, but it was soothing.

“You’re not going to hurt me?”

“Hm.” He grunted.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling sore but . . . better. I tried to move and realized I was wrapped tightly in a blanket. I blinked my eyes awake and look in where I was. Why was it so dark? I tried to sit up, but the walls shifted around me. It was like laying in a hammock.

“You awake?” a muffled voice asked.

Large white fingers suddenly appeared, wrapping around me and pulling me up. I realized he had been keeping me in his pocket. He was sitting on the floor next to the fireplace, and looking over, I saw a tub filled with water – the kind for feeding cows.

“How do you feel?”

“Sore,” I grunted, pulling my arms free of the blanket. He pulled it away and looked at my leg.

“Looks like you bled through. We’ll change it after you take a bath.”

“Bath?”

“You’re completely filthy.”

“Is that what . . .?” I pointed at the tub of water.

“Oh yeah, thought about making human stew, but you’re too dirty to eat.”

I paused at what he said. Yesterday it would have terrified me, but I was too sleepy to be scared, and his easy-going drawl made it sound like . . . a joke?

He lowered me down to the hearth and angled his hand so that I could stand. I limped toward the tub and dipped my hand into the water. It was inviting and warm.

My dress practically disintegrated as I took it off. I didn’t care if the giant could see me, what did it matter?

I slipped into the water, careful to keep my bad leg up to rest over the rim. The giant gave me a piece of loofa plant and I scrubbed myself down, getting rid of the dirt and saliva and tears. I scrubbed until my skin was red, then did the same to my hair, dunking myself under water to comb it out.

When I resurfaced, I leaned back, trying to just relax and enjoy the warmth. I looked up toward the giant who still sat on the floor, back against the wall. He wasn’t staring at me, just gazing off at nothing, patiently waiting.

“What’s your name?” I asked.

His eye lights darted toward me, then away again. “Call me Red.”

“Do you eat humans, Red?”

“You suddenly unsure?” Red scoffed.

“Yes.”

Red sighed. He reached up and scratched his head. “No, sweetheart, I don’t eat humans.”

“But . . .”

“But what?”

I realized I hadn’t actually seen him eat anything since I had been here. “What do you eat?”

“Same as you, just figured you wouldn’t appreciate me cooking around ya. You were stressed enough as it was.”

This was true, any sign of cooking would have sent me into a panic.

“Thank you, for the bath. And for saving me.”

He finally looked at me, smirking a bit. “Wouldn’t have needed saving if you had listened to me.”

“Well I _thought_ you were . . . never mind, it doesn’t matter. Why am I still here? If you’re not going to eat me?”

He shrugged and put his hands behind his head so that he could slouch down further. “Told ya, I liked your singing. Plus you’re pretty cute.” He winked at me.

I blinked in surprise. Cute? What was he talking about?

“You clean up pretty good, sweetheart.”

I felt my face turn as red as his eyes. Was he _hitting_ on me? I hadn’t even thought about needing privacy for my bath since he was a giant skeleton. I suddenly became self-conscious, making sure my body was hidden under the water.

“You done? Let’s rewrap your leg.” He reached for me and I quailed.

“N-no!” I covered my chest.

“What? Don’t get shy on me now, sweetheart.”

“Give me a towel!”

“Well that’s not very polite.”

“Please!”

“I don’t know, I did say I would punish you if you tried to run away.”

“Red, please, don’t look!”

He chuckled, finally withdrawing his hand. He tracked down a blanket for me to dry off and wrap myself in. I ordered him to keep his back turned while I dried off, and he teased me by turning his head slightly, pretending to peek and whistle.

Once I was wrapped up, I took off the bandage and Red passed me a fresh one. The wound at least had stopped bleeding, I just hoped it wouldn’t get infected.

“Red?”

“Hm?”

“I need new clothes. My dress is all torn up.”

“Well, you could just walk around naked.”

“ _Red_.”

“What?”

“Why are you the worst?”

He chuckled, the deep sound reverberating off the cave walls. He suddenly scooped me up in both hands, making me fall on my back in surprise. I squealed as he held me up to his face. “Nah, sweetheart, I’m the _best_.” He pressed his mouth against me, nuzzling.

“S-stop!” I made sure my blanket was secure.

“You still need to be punished, how about a trip into my stomach?”

“Shut up, stop trying to scare me.”

“Make yourself useful then, you know what happens if you don’t do as I say.” He grinned maliciously.

“You said you wouldn’t–”

“Oh, I don’t have to eatcha, but I could just put you in my mouth, feel you squirm around on my tongue . . .” he stuck the muscle out for emphasis and I squeaked, hiding my face. “Go on darlin’, you know what I want.”

I was lost for a minute, confused by what he meant, then it clicked in my head, and I struck a long note, drawing it out and letting it echo through the cave.

Red pulled his head back, humming with approval.

I started to sing and he moved us to the bed, placing me on his chest as he lied down. I had the energy to attempt a more high-energy song with longer notes. Red closed his eyes while listening, his breathing making me rise and fall with his chest.

When the song was done he raised his hand and pressed it against me, forcing me to lay down. I stiffened, but complied, at least the blanket covered me well. He started to stroke my back and hair, his large phalanges catching all the sore spots.

It felt really good. I sighed and relaxed.

“Not bad, song bird.”

“Do you want another one?”

“Nah, go to sleep, ‘m sure you’re tired.”

This was true, and the weight of his hand on my body was pulling me down into pleasant unconsciousness. I went to it gratefully.

* * *

“Red, will you take me home?”

We had been awake for a while now, long enough to eat and for me to find a sheet that I was able to fashion into a toga. I was sitting on the bed while Red played with the fans of an old windmill, making them spin.

“Don’t think that’s how sacrifices work. They left you for _me_.”

“B-but . . .”

“What? You want to go back to the village that wants to feed their own kind to a giant?”

“I could tell them that you’re not like that! That they don’t have to be afraid.”

“I _want_ them to be afraid,” Red growled. “Yeah, I may be bigger than you, but I’ve seen you humans do real damage on things like me. Nah, better they just stay afraid, and stay away.”

“You can’t just _keep_ me here!”

“It’s been working so far. What? Have I not been takin’ care of ya?”

“I need my own freedom, Red. I feel like . . . like a _pet_ here with you.”

He wasn’t looking at me, just focusing on the windmill. I stood up and walked closer, but he didn’t pay me any heed.

“Door’s right there.”

I felt the color leave from my face, remembering the puma.

“Red . . .”

He sighed and gave the mill and angry spin. “What?”

“ _Please_.”

He suddenly put the windmill aside and reached for me. My stomach dropped as his fingers incased me. I struggled a little as he lifted me up.

“Wait, wait–! Please don’t–!” I thought he was going to punish me, but instead he pressed me to his chest. One of his fingers nuzzled my hair.

“Sorry, sweetheart, but I’m not a nice guy, and I’m too lonely for begging to work. You’re stuck with me.”

He said it so . . . factually. And it might as well have been. I wanted to argue, to fight, but he was so much bigger there was no point. I was literally in the palm of his hand, helpless, powerless.

My soul began to sink as the true weight of my situation began to rest on it.

“Come on kid . . . it’s not . . . ugh, look, I don’t want you to get all sad on me, so how about we go out?”

“Out?”

“Yeah, I’ll take you outside, somewhere safe. There’s a real pretty place you’ll probably like. Come on.” He heaved himself up with a grunt and headed for the door. I actually perked up at this, raising up to peer over his fingers as he opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight.

I scanned the landscape as we walked. The wilderness was beautiful from this height. Trees stretched for miles, all the way to the mountains. The sky was an inviting blue, and the wind was refreshing. I breathed deep.

“Wow, it’s really beautiful out here,” I said.

“Mmhm.”

The forest wasn’t very dense on the other side of the cave, and Red traversed through the fields and valleys easily. I took it easy, enjoying the sights as Red carried me. Soon we reached a valley big enough to hold Red and the giant stopped, sitting down in the grass. He set me down as well, and I gasped at the sight of the vast field. It was covered in clovers and wildflowers. On the other side I could hear a running stream.

“This is gorgeous, I’ve never seen so many flowers in one place!” I said.

“Like to come here for naps,” Red said. “Big enough for me to stretch out.” He demonstrated by laying down on his back and putting his hands behind his head. Flower pedals flew up into the air as his body hit the earth and I laughed as the wind caught them and spun them through the valley.

I made the most of my time, picking flowers and crafting them into a crown, chasing butterflies, and going to the creek. I took a drink and watched tiny minnows dart beneath the surface. Red remained where he was, eyes closed, seeming to just be enjoying the sunshine.

If I wanted to run I could.

But where would I go? I had no idea where I was in relation to the village, was it worth the risk of getting lost in the dangerous wilderness? I could follow the stream, but which way? I didn’t even have clothes.

I sighed, becoming sad again. Why was Red doing this to me? It was definitely an improvement to being eaten but . . .

_I’m too lonely for begging to work._

Was he the only giant then? All alone out here, just trying to hide out from the humans?

I didn’t have friends in the village, I was too outspoken to be a bride, and the girls I grew up with became wives busy with their own children. I could understand loneliness.

Still no excuse for kidnapping.

Well, not really _kidnapping_ , I was technically sacrificed to him, and he didn’t kill me, or leave me there. He was trying to take care of me, in his own weird, terrifying way.

So, new plan, help his loneliness and work out a deal. Maybe I could return to the village later and promise to come back, act as liaison between the two races.

That could work.

I stood up feeling a second wind to my mental state. I turned to head back to Red when the ground suddenly lurched and I fell over.

Earthquake?!

“Red!” I shouted, but another shake sent me rolling, then another, and another.

This wasn’t an earthquake, this was footsteps.

I looked toward the trees behind me as they shook with each step. A giant skeleton foot appeared, and then another. My neck tilted back to see the creature. It was another skeleton monster, this one even taller than Red (how?!) with a gangly body, sharp teeth, and black, tattered clothes.

“Red!” The monster bellowed. I quailed and covered my ears. Red jolted up from his nap, looking around in surprise. When he spotted the other giant his eyes darted around the valley, filled with concern. He must be looking for me.

I stayed down, covering my head as the giant stepped over me and into the valley.

“There you are, lazing about again!”

“Boss? What are you doing here?” Red asked.

“I’m making sure you haven’t dusted you waste of bones! You don’t take care of yourself, you’re always going to that human village, do you know how inconvenient it is for me?”

Red rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me!” Papyrus whacked him over the head, and while it probably didn’t hurt Red, the hollow sound made me gasp and cover my ears.

“If ya just came here to annoy me, then fuck off,” Red snapped, standing up. I noticed that his eyes were still on the ground, darting over the field, but I stayed down and hidden.

“I’m sorry that my presence is such an _annoyance_ ,” Papyrus huffed, crossing his arms.

“It is, so go away.”

Papyrus stiffened, seeming ready to storm off. “I wanted to know if you needed food,” he said through gritted teeth. “I have extra.”

“I’m fine.”

“Fine!” Papyrus turned on his heel, fists clenched at his sides. He kicked at a tree, and the entire thing uprooted, falling over too close to my location.

I screamed.

Papyrus froze and his eyes shot right to me. In my attempt to dodge the tree I had fallen onto my back and was completely exposed.

“A human?”

Papyrus kneeled and reached for me. I screamed again as his fingers closed in, locking my limbs in place.

“Red!” I cried out. “Help!”

“Hey!” Red was at Papyrus’s side immediately. He grabbed the skeleton’s wrist, controlling the hand that grasped me. “That’s mine.”

“What do you mean she’s yours?! You can’t go around kidnapping humans! What if they come after her?”

“They _gave_ her to me.”

“What?”

Red sighed. “The stupid village got it in their heads that if they didn’t leave me little ‘gifts’ that I would attack them.”

“And what gave them _that_ idea?”

Red shrugged. “I may have been snooping around, but I didn’t do anything to them.”

“So that’s how you’ve been getting food! The humans have been feeding you!” Papyrus seemed appalled.

“Yep, but I guess they ran out of cows so they left her instead.”

Papyrus turned his gaze back on me. His fangs were about as long as my body. I trembled in his grasp. Red reached for me with his other hand, but Papyrus yanked himself free and held me aloft so that Red couldn’t reach. My head spun from the intense height and I moaned.

“Put her down, yer hurting her!” Red snarled.

“You’re seriously keeping the human?”

“Yeah, she’s mine and I can take care of her.”

“Absolutely not! I’m taking it back to the village right now!”

“No!” Red leapt for me, hooking Papyrus’s arm. My stomach lurched as I went down with Papyrus, the giant hitting the ground and his fingers loosening. I wiggled free and started running. If there was going to be a giant fight then I was in terrible danger. Unfortunately, the sudden ups and downs made me dizzy and I stumbled before falling over into the grass.

“Birdy!” Red called after me. He was on top of Papyrus, holding him down. I moaned, trying not to throw up.

“Get off me!” Papyrus shoved the other skeleton away. Red hit the ground, grass flying up everywhere, then scrambled to me. I felt myself rise again as he scooped me up in his hands.

“Bastard, you could’ve killed her!”

I curled up, scared and disoriented.

Papyrus looked baffled. “Since when do you care?”

Red growled and straightened up, cupping me to his chest. “She’s mine, and this time I’m getting it right.”

He shoved forward, hunching his shoulders as he passed Papyrus as if bracing himself for an attack. I could feel how tense he was around my tiny body and risked a glance up. His face was hard and guarded. I looked through his fingers at Papyrus and saw that the tall skeleton looked almost . . . hurt.

“R-Red?” I looked up at him again when Papyrus was out of ear-shot. “Who was that?”

“Don’t worry about him, song bird, won’t let ‘em hurtcha.”

“But who is he? I didn’t know there was another giant. Why don’t you like him?”

“Cause he’s an ass.”

“But he said he was checking on you?”

Red sighed. “He’s my brother, alright?”

I blinked in surprise. I straightened up so that I could sit on my knees and rest my hands on the tip of his thumb. He paused and looked down at me.

“You hate your brother?”

Red growled, making his chest rumble. I ducked a little. “I don’t _hate_ him . . . maybe a little, but he’s an abusive shit, so I cut him out of my life.”

“Oh.”

We continued walking and finally reached the cave. Red kept me in his hands as he entered and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the wall with a tired sigh.

“Red, what did you mean by ‘this time I’m doing it right’? Did you have another human before me?”

“What? No, no, I wasn’t talking about . . . I didn’t mean what I said, okay? Just forget it.”

“What did you mean?”

“Didn’t I just say to forget it?”

“Yeah, but I still want to know.”

“Too bad.”

“Is Papyrus your– ah!” I gasped as he clamped his hand around me and lifted me up to eye level, giving me a haughty look.

“You gonna keep asking about this? Or do I need to put you in a box?”

I frowned and crossed my arms. “I’m hungry.”

Red moved me toward the fireplace and set me down next to his make-shift bag of food. I eagerly went through it, sorting out the vegetables. I found a loaf of bread and ate that with a tomato. Red watched me eat for a moment, then turned his head back to stare at the wall. After several minutes of silence, he suddenly spoke.

“It was my fault he went bad,” he mumbled. “I’m the older brother. I took care of him, but I was shit at it, didn’t have the patience for him, didn’t know how to raise a kid – I was just a kid myself. Eventually he got bigger and meaner and started beating on me back. I got tired of the fighting and left, and . . . I guess Papyrus wants to do better. He keeps coming to ‘check on me’.”

I stared at him, chewing thoughtfully. “I mean, it seems like you both had a rough time, but still care about each other. You just don’t know how to express it.”

“Yeah, well, I’m tired of it. He’s better off without me.”

“I mean . . . he obviously doesn’t think so, if he keeps trying to talk to you.”

“You saw how well that went.”

I considered his words, especially the ones he wasn’t saying. He kept mentioning how he would take care of me, how I was his and he would do better this time. I realized that, after blaming Papyrus’s behavior on himself, he wanted to prove that he could do something right.

I thought about the people in my village, those that had ignored me and eagerly thrown me to a giant. If any of them tried to make it up to me, would I listen?

“Well, you do what you need to do,” I said, “if he abused you, then you’re under no obligation to forgive him.”

“Eh, I treated him just as shittily.”

“It’s never to late if you decide you want to reconcile.”

“What are you, the village shaman?”

“Nope, just some orphan girl that nobody wanted.”

Red reach forward and grabbed me, resting me on his palm. “I wantcha. Sing something.”

I did without complaint, choosing a more upbeat song with a quick melody. Red seemed to enjoy it, tapping along on his free hand. I continued, singing more happy songs. For some of them I couldn’t remember the words and had to make it up. Red didn’t seem to notice either way. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, lowering the hand holding me down into his lap. Soon he was snoring and I paused my singing.

I was considering doing some exploring around the cave when a booming knock echoed from the door, jolting Red awake. I cried out, almost tumbling from his hand, but he quickly scrambled and caught me.

“What the–?”

“It is I! The Great and Terrifying Papyrus!”

Sans scowled. He set me down on the bed and approached the door. “Whaddya want?”

“I come bearing a peace offering!”

It was hard to remain standing on the cushion, so I lowered myself to my knees, watching curiously as Red opened the door. Papyrus had to duck his head to look under the frame. He held something out to Red.

“This is for your human! I noted that they were only wearing sparse covering, so I took it upon myself to get them something more comfortable.”

“Clothes?” I perked up eagerly.

“Yes!” Papyrus pushed his way inside, sliding past Red. The giant approached me, and I wavered at his massive size. He held out his hand, producing a small pile of clothes. “For you, human!”

“Where did you get these?” I asked, taking the garments from his palm.

“They were just hanging outside for anyone to take! A blessing for you, to be sure. No need to thank me.”

Ah, so he stole someone’s laundry. I felt bad, but not bad enough to turn him away, I was still in a sheet after all. I eagerly selected a dress and ran to the end of the bed behind Red’s pillow to change.

“What are you up to?” Red demanded.

“I am up to nothing! As I said, this is a peace offering, since I frightened your human.”

“I don’t need your–”

“Thank you,” I said, stepping out from behind the pillow. It felt so much better being in actual clothes again, and it wasn’t far from my size. I had put on a long dress with stockings. Papyrus had also grabbed some random pants and shirts. Still no shoes, unfortunately.

“As I said, no need to thank me!”

“We didn’t really get to properly meet,” I said. We both looked at Red, who, after a beat, rolled his eyelights.

“Ya know who he is, my brother, Papyrus. The human’s my little songbird, you should listen to her sing.”

“So that’s why you’re keeping her around, entertainment?” Papyrus crossed his arms.

Red growled. “Look, they left her on the cliffside for me- she was a sacrifice, they just left one of their own to die, but I haven’t hurtcha, have I?” Red turned to me then. I didn’t know what to say. “They threw you away, and what did you want? To go back? Where no one listen’s to ya? Just sees an orphaned, useless human? Well I don’t, but I’m the bad guy, right? Because I’m a giant scary skeleton? You know what, you still want to go back, Papyrus will take you. I’m done arguing.”

With that, Red left the cave, slamming the door.

“Well . . .” Papyrus cleared his throat, “I’m not sure what that was about, but, if you want to go back to the village I will indeed take you!”

“Thanks,” I said with a sigh, “but I think your brother needs you more.”

Papyrus scoffed. “That lazybones doesn’t need anyone, has he has made very clear to me on multiple occasions!”

“We both know that’s not true. He feels like he let you down.”

“He should! He was lazy, unhygienic, ruthless, and–!”

“A child?” I interrupted.

Papyrus huffed. “We both were. The blind leading the blind.”

“Well, you’re both adults now, maybe it’s time to put the past in the past, yeah?”

“I’ve been trying! He’s the one being difficult!”

“Well, maybe I can help.”

“How?”

“Do you know how to cook?”

“Of course! My culinary skills are unmatched!”

“Good, I have an idea . . .”

* * *

“My gift is my sooong, and this one’s for you . . .”

My voice echoed over the cliffside, catching Red’s attention. The giant skeleton had been skulking on a giant rock, head in his hands, staring at the horizon as the sun went down.

Papyrus had stealthily set me outside the door in sight of Red, close enough that I could sneak up without getting hurt. When I sang his head shot up in surprise, and his gaze immediately found me.

“And you can tell everybody, this is your song . . .”

Red rolled his eyes. “Ya don’t have to sing for me, kid.”

“It may be quite simple but, now that’s it’s done . . .”

“I’ll take you home, it was wrong of me to kidnap you like this.”

“Hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind, that I put down in words . . .”

“Kid . . .”

“How wonderful life is, now you’re in the woooorld . . .”

“Ya done?”

I smiled.

“I think it’s time we–”

“Well the thing is! What I really mean!” I broke into song again. Red groaned. “Yours are the sweetest eyes, I’ve ever seen! Ah-!” I squealed as Red pounced, wrapping both hands around me and lifting me up. I giggled as he opened his fingers and gave me a faux glare.

“Will ya quit it? I’m trying to do the right thing here!”

I made a zipping motion across my lips.

“Good. I’ve been selfish and wrong, okay? I’ll take you back to the humans.”

“Why don’t we talk about that later?” I suggested, “Papyrus is making us dinner.”

“Ugh,” Red groaned, “you don’t know what you got yourself into, song bird, Paps isn’t exactly a gourmet chef.”

“He wants to be a family again, Red,” I said touching his index finger, “you both hurt each other in the past, but maybe you can finally make things right together.”

Red grumbled.

“You don’t have to forgive and forget. Just talk and share a meal together, see what happens.”

“Alright, fine. But only if you sing some more.”

“Of course, got to earn my keep, right?”

“I was just joking. It’s whatever you want to do.”

“I want to eat.”

“Alright then.”

* * *

Papyrus had interesting ideas about cooking, and made due with what he had as a giant. He cooked up a cow for us that Red had in storage, and we all ate together around Red’s little table, me sitting cross-legged on top, eating around the pine needles that Papyrus had used to season the meat.

The boys didn’t say much, so I prompted questions, sang little songs, and basically mediated. Things loosened up as we ate, and Red brought out some ale that he had been fermenting.

“Made it from a tree I stole from an apple orchard,” he said giving us a conspiratorial wink.

“Very clever,” Papyrus said. It was the nicest thing he had said all night. I drank a little of the cider, but it was too strong for my taste.

Soon the boys were laughing and exchanging stories as if they hadn’t been fist fighting just a few hours ago.

“C’mon, song bird! Drink with us!” Red slurred.

“You’re not drunk enough!” Papyrus declared.

“I’m good, thanks,” I said.

“Come oooon,” Red pinched the collar of my dress and lifted me up.

“Red no–!’ I screamed, but it was too late, he dropped me into his mug. I came up sputtering, overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol. “You asshole!” I screamed, swimming to the rim of his glass. Neither heard me over their laughter.

Red raised his glass and let the liquid flow passed his teeth. I screamed as I was pulled forward and crashed into his fangs, cider sloshing all around me.

“Mm, tastes great with human, bro,” Red gave me a sadistic smile and took another drink.

“ _No_!” I shrieked. This time his teeth didn’t stop me, and I fell into his mouth, trying to stay above the drink as he drank it down. With each gulp I was pushed closer to his throat, dangerously close to going down. I whimpered and cried as I tried to get purchase with my hands or feet – all in vain.

His tongue pulsed and pushed against me, forcing me to the back of his mouth to the entrance of his dark gullet. He could swallow me whole and not even realize it. His head tilted back, and my whole world began to slide as I fell the final few inches into his throat, the mass of tubular muscle closing around me . . .

Suddenly there was a heavy pressure, I was hit by a blow of air, and was thrown from Red’s mouth in a fit of coughing. I fell and hit the table hard, soaked and sore. I moaned in terror and looked up to see Papyrus hitting Red in the back, no doubt the force behind what spared me from a cruel fate.

“You almost swallowed her you imbecile!”

“Shit, shit . . .” Red coughed and tried to breath. “Shit I’m sorry . . . I’m sorry, I’m so fucking drunk . . .”

“Walk it off, idiot.”

Red moaned and stumbled to his feet, making his way to the door. I couldn’t stop shaking and crying. “P-Pap . . .”

“You’re alright, human! He didn’t mean anything by it!”

“He almost–!”

“I’ll make you a bath. Here,” he found a towel for me and I wrapped myself up.

“You’re both assholes!”

“I know.”

“Even before he was drunk he threatened to eat me!”

“It’s not what you think!”

“What the hell else am I supposed to think?!”

“He just wants to protect you!” Papyrus found my tub of water and was warming it up by the fire. “It’s like a mother crocodile holding her young in her mouth. You’re so small, and even if he swallowed you, you wouldn’t be hurt. Monsters have magic and you would be protected, not absorbed.”

“A mother crocodile . . .? What the hell are you talking about?”

Papyrus offered his palm to me and I stepped onto it, allowing him to carry me to the fireplace. He turned his head away so that I could shed my soaked dress and get into the water.

“I believe it is called mouthbrooding, and it’s just instinct for my brother- since he was my caregiver that protective instinct developed strongly. He wouldn’t hurt you, _couldn’t_ hurt you. Believe it or not, he loves you and wants to keep you safe, and what safter place than behind a wall of powerful teeth?”

“It was fucking scary,” I huffed scrubbing at my hair.

“Agreed, it was wrong of him to do and you should show him no mercy! I only tell you so you understand it wasn’t out of malice.”

“Yeah well, good intensions or not he’s in big trouble.”

“Good! Finish cleaning yourself, I shall check on him.”

Papyrus stood up and left the cave. Happy to have some alone time, I finished cleaning the cider and saliva off my body and dressed in fresh clothes.

The door opened again and the skeletons returned, Papyrus half dragging a sobbing Red. “”M sorry . . . I din mean to . . .”

I sighed, for a giant skeleton monster he could sure be pathetic.

Papyrus put him on the bed. “Go to sleep you drunk! Absolutely embarrassing!”

“Tell birdy ‘m sorry . . .”

“She’s right here!”

“I’m sorr, birdy, I’ll never do it again. Yer my song bird . . .”

I rolled my eyes. “Go to sleep, Red.”

“Bu you din accept my ‘pology . . .”

“Thank you for apologizing. Now go to sleep.”

With a sniff Red rolled over, still crying. It was going to be hard to stay mad at that.

“Paps, do you mind staying the night? I can’t handle this by myself.”

“Of course! It is my brotherly duty after all!”

“Thank you.”

Reds sniffles turned to snores as he finally drifted off. I busied myself by washing my dress in the leftover bathwater. Papyrus made it his mission to clean up the cave. We both worked in silence until I started to yawn, hanging my dress up close to the warm embers of the dying fire.

“Where do you sleep, human?” Papyrus asked, lowering his voice.

“Uh . . . I don’t really have a bed,” I said, “Sans just kept me on his bed last night.”

“That won’t do!” Papyrus ran around the cave, gathering up supplies from the shelves. “Huh.”

“What’s up?” I asked taking off my pants. The shirt was big and covered me well for sleep.

Papyrus pulled down a large bowl from the shelf. “I made Red this bowl before he left. I had found a clay deposit and was experimenting with making us dishes, and this was my first successful bowl. I’m surprised he kept it!”

“Well yeah,” I said, “he’s your brother, he still loves you.”

“Hm.” Papyrus brought the bowl to me and filled it with soft knick kacks – quilts, sheep wool, and other things Red had collected. I pulled myself inside and settled in.

“Thank you, this feels really nice,” I said putting myself under a blanket.

“ _Someone_ needs to take proper care of you!”

“Will you stay the night?” I asked hopefully.

Papyrus considered me, then his brother. “Yes, I suppose I’d better.” He stomped over to the bed and pushed Red aside so he could lay down too.

Glad to have someone to help me with Red, I settled in and fell asleep.

* * *

“. . . The heck did you even find eggs?”

“I am resourceful!”

“They’re so small, yer gonna–”

“Nonsense! I can handle anything!”

I yawned and looked up from my slumber to see two giant skeletons standing over me near the fire, Papyrus focusing on something in his hand.

“Guys?” I murmured, rubbing my eyes.

“Hey, song bird.”

“Morning, human! I am preparing breakfast for you!”

“Eggs?”

“Correct!”

“Maybe I should do it, might be easier.”

“Very well! But know that the great Papyrus could have handled it!”

“I don’t doubt it,” I said. I accepted the eggs Papyrus had found – lovely brown chicken eggs – and set about preparing myself breakfast using a hot stone from the fire. The eggs sizzled nicely. “How are you feeling, Red?”

“Eh, not too bad,” he grumbled. “Listen, birdie, I’m so sorry ‘bout last night.” He rubbed the back of his head and looked down at his feet. “I wasn’t going to hurtcha.”

“Yeah, Papyrus said it was a protective thing.”

“Yeah, but, s’no excuse. I know I scared you.”

“It’s okay,” I said. The eggs were done, do I used some bread from the food Red had stolen for me to sandwich them together.

“Well, I wanted to make it up to you, so, whenever you’re ready, I’ll take you back to the village.”

“I’m good, actually.” I gave him a wink.

“You- you don’t want to go back?” Papyrus cut in.

“No, I like you guys more. You’re rude and weird, but you actually . . . care about me.” I was surprised by the blushes that appeared over their cheeks. How could skeletons even blush?

“You gonna stay with me?” Red asked. There was no masking the excitement in his voice.

“For a little bit, but from the sound of things there are people living in this area anyway, so I think I’ll stake out a home for myself. Then we’ll be neighbors!”

Red grinned wide. “Yeah, yeah, and we can help, we’ll make you a house, and keep ya safe . . .”

“‘We’?” Papyrus interrupted.

“Uh . . .”

“You should know I’m a pretty high-maintenance human,” I said, “I’m going to need two giants to be comfortable around here.”

Red chuckled and Papyrus crossed his arms, standing tall and proud.

“So, think you guys can get along?”

They looked at each other, Red planted a friendly punch on his brother’s arm. “I’ll try to tolerate him.”

“You tolerate me? As if!”

Their banter continued, and I only smiled. Life was going to get a lot weirder, and a lot more interesting.


End file.
